Flowers and Songs
by Kagura Raiu
Summary: POV Sasuke - Sasuke est un mannequin, Naruto est un chanteur. Il se rencontrent dans un lycée pour célébrité et deviennent ami malgré leurs différences... Et peut-être même plus ? rate T parce que peut-être un peu de lemon même si ça commence tout doux :
1. Prologue

Prologue : Bruyère

Konoha-Gakkou(1) se trouvait au beau milieu du centre-ville d'Hishuu(2) . C'était une prestigieuse école (comprenant un collège et un lycée) qui abritait depuis de longues années les jeunes célébrités de tout le pays. Ces adolescents pouvaient, par ce biais, suivre une scolarité normale sans avoir à endurer le poids des paparazzis (de nombreux gardes et des dizaines de caméras veillaient au grain), des fans hystériques (violemment repoussés), et des incompatibilités entre leur carrière et leur emplois du temps.

Sasuke Uchiha, splendide mannequin et riche héritier, avait été inscrit lors de son entrée en quatrième. Pour lui, c'était plus les fans que les paparazzis ou le timing qui l'avait obligé à faire ses études là. En effet, avec ses traits fins, ses longs cils courbés, ses cheveux de jais et son regard envoûtant, il avait été remarqué bien avant qu'il ne soit célèbre. Mais lorsqu'il commença à poser pour les plus grands magazines de mode, son succès pour les filles –et même certains garçons- n'avait plus connu de limites. Il ne pouvait plus mettre un pied hors de chez lui sans qu'un membre de son « fan-club » ne l'assaille à coup de câlins, de cris aigus ou de déclaration d'amour enflammée. C'était très vite devenu insupportable pour le jeune taciturne qu'il était.

Car contrairement à la majorité des adolescents de son âge, Sasuke n'avait aucune envie de plaire aux filles. De plaire à qui que ce soit, à vrai dire. C'était son oncle et tuteur Obito qui l'avait d'ailleurs obligé à servir de modèle pour sa femme, Lin, styliste de renom, ce qui avait enclenché cette carrière collante dont il n'avait jamais voulu.

Mais il s'en accommodait. Il considérait cela comme sa dette envers son oncle pour s'être occupé de lui pendant dix ans. Mais dès lors qu'il serait indépendant, il laisserait tomber le mannequina pour reprendre l'entreprise de son père – actuellement dirigée par Obito en attendant la majorité de Sasuke.

Si l'on devait décrire Sasuke en quelques mots, les adjectifs « connard », « asocial » et « prétentieux » viendrait à l'esprit de la plupart des gens. Mais une jeune chanteuse aux cheveux roses ajouterait sans doute « gentil », ou du moins « gentil quand ça l'arrange et surtout sans jamais le faire savoir ». Cette adolescente à la teinture peu commune avait pour nom Sakura Haruno. C'était une star de la J-pop, et pouvait prétendre au titre de meilleure amie du mannequin. Enfin, à vrai dire, c'était aussi la seule… Le brun ne restant avec la bande de la jeune fille que pour faire plaisir à cette dernière.

Si Sakura ne se privait pas de se moquer de toutes les admiratrices de Sasuke, elle avait pourtant était l'une d'elles auparavant. Mais ce passé peu glorieux avait été complètement effacé des mémoires, de même que les sentiments de Sakura pour son ami. Aujourd'hui, même si elle le trouvait toujours plus beau, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'imaginer en couple avec lui. Rien qu'à la pensée d'un baiser, elle frissonnait de mal-être sinon de dégoût.

Aussi improbable que leur duo pouvait paraître, et malgré le nombre incalculable de fois ou Sasuke avait dit « T'es lourde, Sakura » ils était tout de même très souvent ensembles et eux-mêmes ne s'imaginait pas l'un sans l'autre.

Mais il y avait quand même des moments où Sasuke se retrouvait seul. Il avait beau préférer de loin cette solitude à la compagnie de ses fans, il sentait toujours comme un grand vide en lui dans ces moments-là. Car c'était lorsqu'il était isolé que Sasuke se remémorait le passé, ses moments heureux avec ses parents… Jusqu'à ce que le souvenir atroce de cette nuit-là, la peur que son frère ne soit relâché un jour, la rage qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de celui-ci, et toutes ces pensées morbides s'emparent de lui, le laissant faible, fébrile, au bord des larmes, et seul. Terriblement seul.

Sa vie avait connu un léger changement le jour où la principale, l'imposante Tsunade Senju, avait annoncé l'arrivée d'un nouveau. Pendant les trois jours suivant, toute la classe n'avait fait que se demander qui cela pouvait bien être. Lorsque le jour J arriva, le suspens faisait battre le cœur des élèves, sauf notre asocial adoré qui, pour changer, n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Les garçons étaient soucieux de gagner leurs paris sur l'identité du nouveau, et les filles espéraient qu'il soit beau, l'idole de la classe étant tristement désintéressée. La leçon avait commencé depuis dix minutes lorsque la CPE, Shizune, entra dans la salle et présenta le garçon tant attendu.

« Voici Naruto Uzumaki. »

Les réactions qui suivirent cette déclaration furent mitigées. Les filles, à l'exception des plus timide, se laissèrent aller dans un cri suraigu bien connu :

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Les garçons ayant vu juste crièrent « Yes ! » ou remercièrent Dieu, les autres faisaient des mines dépitées en maugréant. Devant de telle réaction, le garçon rigola en se grattant le cou, content de susciter tant d'attention.

Naruto Uzumaki était un chanteur compositeur en plein boom de popularité. Il avait raflé tous les prix musicaux de l'année et vendait ses CD à des millions d'exemplaires. Sasuke, surpris par le cri strident de Sakura à côté de lui, avait cessé de regarder la fenêtre pour observer le nouveau venu. Il fut surpris de le trouver si beau. Sa peau tannée faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds et lui donnait un look de surfer, ses muscles finement dessiné donnait envie d'arracher son tee-shirt ample. Mais c'était son visage qui le rendait si séduisant : Un sourire éclatant, presque éblouissant, et des yeux… Tout simplement splendides. Lorsque les pupilles sombres de Sasuke croisèrent ces iris d'un millier de bleus différent, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait. La fascination se lisait tant dans le regard bleuté de l'un que dans le noir d'encre de l'autre. Cependant, le blond tourna la tête vers le professeur qui lui indiquait sa place. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide et s'assit, ne remarquant pas Sasuke qui l'observait encore. Sakura chuchota avec excitation à son ami :

« Mon dieu ! Il est encore plus canon en vrai ! »

Le visage de Sasuke se colora de rouge alors qu'il réalisai qu'il n'avait cessé de fixer le blond, le bouche entrouverte. Pour ne pas perdre la place, il lâcha simplement d'un ton qui se voulait neutre :

« Hn. »

(1) : Gakkou veut dire école en japonais

(2) : Littéralement Feu Pays, cette ville représente donc le pays du feu ^^


	2. Chapitre 1  Pivoine

Bon, je sais que c'est court, mais j'ai rien réussi à pondre d'autre… Et déjà que je suis en retard… bref, j'espère que vous excuserez les fautes (je suis pas française !) et que ça vous plaira, malgré la petite longueur…

Au passage, comme on me l'a déjà demandé, les chapitres auront tous un nom de fleurs, mais c'est pour une bonne raison ^^ Vous le découvrirez plus tard… : ) Et ils ont bien une relation avec le chapitre, il suffit de voir la signification en langage des fleurs… que je ne vous donnerez pas ! Ha ! èwé

Bisoux à tous !

Chapitre 1 - Pivoine

Ce matin-là, comme chaque matin à vrai dire, la limousine appartenant au très riche Ubito Uchiha et conduite par le fidèle Ibiki Morino accompagnait un jeune mannequin brun au lycée. Cette icône malgré elle se serait bien passée d'un moyen de transport aussi ostentatoire, mais, agoraphobie oblige, la vue d'un bus bondé le terrifiait. Rester dans un espace clos grouillant de personnes suantes, bruyantes, immondes ? Plutôt mourir. Sasuke avait donc du se faire à l'arrogante voiture et à son chauffeur à l'air louche. La tête appuyée contre la vitre, il réfléchissait donc, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil.

Le jeune homme n'avait, en vérité, pas la moindre envie de se rendre en cours ce jour-là. La raison ? Un jeune blond sympathisant, hyperactif, et atrocement beau. Effectivement, le dit blondinet n'avait cessé de lui parler depuis son arrivée. Ca ne le gênait pas tant que ça, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire vu le caractère du brun, mais ses réactions vis-à-vis à ces échanges le laissaient perplexe et fatigué. Parfois, il désirait l'égorger et lui répondait sur un ton acerbe, alors que parfois, il se sentait presque mieux avec lui qu'avec Sakura, ils riaient, complices dans leurs différences. Ces attitudes tellement opposées l'éreintaient, car passer si souvent d'une humeur à l'autre avait de quoi être épuisant. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était cette étrange chaleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui-même lorsque Naruto riait. Et dieu qu'il riait souvent.

Et s'il y avait une chose que cette graine de génie détestait, c'était bien les choses inexplicables. Autant vous dire que lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à se comprendre lui-même, Sasuke était d'une humeur exécrable et n'avait pas la moindre envie de revoir l'auteur de ces troubles.

Sauf que voilà. Il n'avait pas le choix.

C'est donc avec la figure d'un zombie spartiate que l'adolescent arriva devant sa classe. Sakura, qui était en train de raconter son pââssionant week-end à Ino, ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer dès lors qu'elle l'aperçu.

"Eh ben, il a bonne mine le Sasu-chan ce matin !" dit-elle, hilare.

Le brun ne remarqua même pas le surnom ridicule, se contentant de se frotter les paupières en un geste très puéril.

"Wow, mais c'est que t'a vraiment la tête dans l'cul, toi !" annonça Naruto, distingué en toutes circonstances. Il venait d'arriver au lycée. La réponse fut tout aussi parlante, l'autre se contentant de lever le majeur avec toute la dignité qu'il pouvait trouvé dans son esprit brumeux. La réponse à ce geste fut un grand éclat de rire rose et blond. Même si le rire de Sakura (qui avait d'ailleurs un rire assez ressemblant à un cri d'otarie) couvrait le carillon du chanteur, son sourire restait. Son éblouissant sourire. Et pour une raison que Sasuke ne comprenait pas, ça lui mettait le cœur à l'envers.

"T'as passé une mauvaise nuit ?" finit tout de même par demander Sakura lorsqu'elle eut finit de glousser avec Naruto.

"Excellente. Je suis prestige 3(1) maintenant.

-C'était donc ça, petit no-life !" répondit-elle en rigolant à nouveau.

La vérité, c'est que le jeune homme détestait les jeux vidéos. Il préférait simplement passer pour un geek (90% de la population adolescente masculine du Japon) que pour un… pour un quoi exactement ? Quel genre de mec faisait des nuits blanches à cause d'un imbécile qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques jours ?

La sonnerie interrompit sa réflexion.

C'était le début du cours de biologie. Le professeur, le terrifiant Orochimaru-sensei, était déjà assis à son bureau, organisant ses papiers. Les élèves se placèrent selon le plan de classe, sauf Naruto, qui resta devant la table de l'enseignant. Ce dernier lui lança un regard exaspéré et lui dit en grommelant de s'asseoir à n'importe quelle place vide. Le blond se retourna pour remarquer que les places vides en questions se trouvaient être à côté de Rock Lee, un acteur talentueux mais aussi très… optimiste, et à côté de Sasuke. Un "jeune fougueux" engagé ou une bombe antisocial? Le choix fut vite fait.

Naruto s'approcha de la table de Sasuke et demanda :

"Je peux m'asseoir s'il te plait ?"

Le brun aurait répondu "non, dégage crétin !" si le dit crétin n'avait pas son adorable sourire figé sur les lèvres. A la place, il devint écarlate et finit par sortir un "Hn." d'approbation.

Le blond, radieux, s'assit et engagea la conversation sur leurs week-ends respectifs. Enfin, plutôt sur son week-end, puisque Sasuke était incapable de prononcer une parole intelligible. Ce fut encore pire lorsque Naruto, soucieux de ne pas se prendre une punition pour le premier cours de biologie, commença à lui chuchoter ce qu'il voulait dire. A chacun de ses murmures, un long frisson parcourait l'échine de Sasuke, son cœur battait la chamade et il avait l'impression qu'un essaim de papillon volait dans son estomac. Toutes ces réactions le troublaient, lui faisait peur, et lui donnait envie de pleurer sans raisons. Naruto, quant à lui, remarquait tout mais ne parvenait pas à en comprendre l'origine. Il trouvait juste ça drôlement mignon, et ça lui faisait encore plus bizarre de penser ça d'un garçon, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours en plus.

Vers la fin de la leçon, le blond, qui n'avait plus rien à dire, se contentait d'observer Sasuke et ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant la beauté cristalline du mannequin. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il l'épiait, le brun redevint rouge et commença à tripoter nerveusement son pendentif orné d'un éventail. Sans s'en apercevoir, Naruto prononça dans un souffle :

"Adorable…"

Ce mot avait été si bas que Sasuke eut l'impression de l'avoir rêver. Il fit les yeux ronds et les deux adolescents devinrent rouge pivoine.

La sonnerie retentit, les sauvant tant l'un que l'autre. Du reste de la journée, il n'y eut entre eux qu'un silence gêné, ce que Sakura ne manqua pas de remarquer. Suspicieuse, elle avait tenté d'obtenir des informations tant de son meilleur que de son nouvel ami, sans le moindre succès.

Naruto s'était cependant bien intégrer dans la classe. Il avait beaucoup d'amis, et beaucoup d'admiratrice, pour son plus grand bonheur. Pour une raison obscure, Sasuke détestait le voir, radieux de bonheur et de fierté, entouré de ces fans gloussantes. De plus, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quelle fille, mais des plus belles jeunes filles de 16 ans connues de tout le Japon. Le lendemain midi, alors que le blond mangeait avec elles, il fut pris d'une envie folle de les étrangler. Sa meilleure amie ne manqua pas de remarquer son visage rageux et ne pu retenir un :

"Jaloux ?"

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, atterré.

"Tu crois que je suis jaloux de lui parce que ces espèces de dindes lui font la cour ?"

Sakura pouffa légèrement, mais repris d'un ton sérieux :

"Non. Je pense que tu es jaloux de ces espèces de dindes."

Le brun, borné mais troublé, se contenta de répliquer un "N'importe quoi" catégorique. Le soir même, cependant, toutes ces pensées furent concentrés sur ce cette rage inexplicable qu'il avait ressentit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite ? Pourquoi avait-il été pris d'une telle rage envers les filles ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de rougir quand il souriait ? Ce sourire. À ce souvenir, ce fut comme si le cœur de Sasuke se réchauffait, ralentissant, avant de repartir en une course de battement effrénée. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sasuke. Pourquoi ? C'était bien là la question qui tourmentait ses nuits depuis quelques jours. Et il avait beau cherché, aucune réponse plausible ne lui venait à l'esprit.

(1) Pour celles qui ne savent pas, il s'agit d'un niveau plutôt haut du jeu "Call of Duty". Faut y passer du temps pour l'atteindre :P


	3. Chapter 2 Fenouil

Coucou tout le monde !

J'ai pas grand choses à dire, à par peut être désolée pour l'attente, mais bon, vu que j'ai pas beaucoup de review j'ai du mal à me motiver ' J'ai l'impression que personne ne lit ma fic ! Donc si tu lis et que tu veux le prochain chapitre rapidement, commente ! ça prend 5 minute ! 

**Chapitre 3 : Fenouil**

"Sasuke…"

Ce prénom, prononcé d'une voix grave et étonnement sensuelle, réveilla le brun. Il lui fallut un temps pour se rappeler que ce nom lui appartenait. Lorsqu'il parvint à ouvrir ses paupières, il fut surpris de tomber sur deux yeux.

De grands yeux d'un million de bleus, brillant et splendide, qui fixaient intensément les pupilles noires du garçon. Sasuke rougit furieusement alors qu'il commençait à comprendre à qui ce regard appartenait. Naruto Uzumaki.

Le visage d'archange de l'adolescent étais aussi beau que d'habitude. Ses mèches, d'habitude soigneusement dressées en pique, étaient ébouriffées comme jamais, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus insolent. Sous la lumière de l'aube naissante, la peau du chanteur avait pris une douce couleur pèche.

Naruto se pencha lentement sur le côté et susurra l'oreille de Sasuke d'une voix suave :

"Adorable…"

Le mot, familier, interpella le brun.

"Que… ?"

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car ses lèvres furent subitement très occupées. Celles du blond, douces comme une caresse, s'en étaient emparées en un baiser horriblement tendre. Pour une raison étrange, elles avaient comme un goût de pluie. Comme quand on se place sous une averse et qu'on gobe les gouttes. Une pluie chaude, une pluie d'été.

Soudainement, un bourdonnement désagréable arriva dans l'oreille de Sasuke. Il décida d'abord de ne pas en tenir compte, mais à mesure qu'il grandissait, il reconnut la mélodie familière.

La sonnerie de son réveil.

Sasuke appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt presque mécaniquement alors qu'il réalisait ce dont il venait juste de rêver. Lui, embrassant Naruto. Un homme. Qu'il venait juste de rencontrer par dessus le marché. Avec effroi, l'adolescent constata que ses sous-vêtements étaient tachés d'un fluide visqueux. Affreusement honteux, il s'empressa de se changer et d'enfoncer le caleçon au fond de la machine à laver. Il ne pourrait plus jamais le mettre, celui-ci.

Il n'osa même pas prendre une douche, et se contenta d'enfiler les premiers vêtements qui lui passèrent sous la main. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, son oncle l'interpella :

"Hé, Sasuke-kun !"

Celui-ci tourna la tête.

"Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Bah, bien sûr." Répondit-il tout en sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

"Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Parce que, déjà, tu n'as rien avalé. Ensuite, il est sept heure moins le quart : Ibiki vient à peine de se lever. Et enfin, parce que tu n'as même pas mis de chaussures, imbécile !"

C'était effectivement vrai. Sasuke se mit à fixer piteusement ses chaussettes bleues, puis s'assit et mangea un croissant, sans le moindre appétit.

Pour se changer les idées, le jeune homme se mit à allumer la télé. Les publicités avaient le don de rester dans sa tête pendant toute la journée ; raison pour laquelle il changeait de chaîne dès qu'elles apparaissaient, d'habitude. Mais là, il préférait avoir la voix d'une niaise simulant un orgasme en mangeant un yaourt que de se repasser son rêve en boucle. Mais malheureusement, même la cruche qui bouffe du yaourt lui rappelait son rêve, parce que évidemment, elle avait des cheveux blonds, la salope.

Le monde entier semblait s'être ligué contre lui, aujourd'hui.

Ubito, quant à lui, trouvait le comportement de son neveu fort étrange. Et c'était amplement compréhensible : Comment ne pas penser ainsi lorsque celui que l'on a connu comme stoïque se mettait subitement à rougir pour un rien, à s'administrer des claques sans raison ou encore à se passer la tête sous le robinet à des moments arbitraires ?

Ce petit manège dura jusqu'à l'heure du départ, huit heure moins dix.

Sasuke avait espéré que le regard fort louche de son chauffeur le dégoûterait suffisamment pour que ses hormones se calme. Mais hélas, quand on a Naruto Uzumaki en tête, même un pédophile aux cheveux gras peut paraître sexy.

Sasuke aperçut alors le sourire suspect d'Ibiki dans le rétroviseur.

"Ou pas." Songea-t-il.

Sasuke arriva jusqu'à son casier, un peu moins en émoi que plus tôt dans la matinée, mais sacrément rouge quand même. Il fut surpris d'y trouver une fleur et une lettre.

"Une déclaration d'amour ? Je croyais avoir été suffisamment clair lors des dernières confessions que j'ai reçues…"

Par "clair", le brun entendait surtout "cruel", puisque pas une n'avaient su retenir ses larmes à la fin de la "réponse" du mannequin.

Mais l'enveloppe ne contenait pas une lettre d'amour enflammée, simplement une petite partition. N'ayant jamais appris la musique, Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de cette portée. Il eut tenu un manuscrit écrit en hébreu qu'il n'aurait pas été moins avancé.

Voyant Sakura accompagnée d'Ino arriver, il en profita pour leur faire signe de le rejoindre.

"Regardez ce que j'ai reçu dans mon casier…"

Les deux filles firent les yeux ronds.

"Du fenouil en fleur fraîchement cueilli et une partition ? Serieux ?"

Et oui, Ino, fille de fleuriste, peut identifier ce que l'humain de base qualifierait de fleur moche par "fenouil en fleur fraîchement cueilli".

"Attends… " répliqua Sakura. "Si réé la, Si réé la… Si ré Soool… Non, connais pas cette musique."

"En tout cas, ce doit être une déclaration d'amour bizarre," enchaîna la blonde, "parce que, en langage des fleurs, fenouil veut dire "Quel fort parfum d'amouuuur".

-Sérieux ? Tu connais le langage des fleurs pour "fenouil" ?

-Si tu avais écouté la prof de botanique en primaire, tu le saurais aussi, grand front.

-Mais y a que les filles idiotes comme toi qui cherche à apprendre des trucs aussi débiles pour paraître intelligente, vieille truie !

-Saumon !

-Gros thon !

-TARAMA !

-RACOLLEUSE !

-PORCINET !"

S'en suivit une floppée d'insulte, habituelle pour le duo "Pink Honey", (Inko pour les intimes) un groupe d'idole "soudé".

Sasuke n'étais en tout cas pas bien avancé.

En arrivant dans la salle de classe, la fleur et la portée dans la main, il se mit à fredonner les notes pour se souvenir. C'était vraiment agaçant car il était persuadé d'avoir entendu cette mélodie quelque part.

A ce moment-là, Suijestu, un guitariste en pleine ascension de popularité, s'écria :

"Ah toi aussi t'aime les "Ratt" !

-Pardon ?

-La chanson que tu chante. "You're in love", des Ratt.

-Ah ! Oui, oui, euh… ouais je l'aime bien.

-Trop cool ! Y a pas beaucoup de gens qui aime la musique des années 80, comme moi ! Mais c'est la meilleure, tu trouves pas ? Et tu savais que…"

S'en suivit un long monologue sur tous les plus grands musiciens de l'époque.

Sasuke, quant à lui, se torturait les méninges. Plus il y pensait, moins ça ressemblait à une déclaration d'amour, cette histoire. "Il y a de l'amour dans l'air" et "Tu es amoureux"…

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et devint rouge écrevisse alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que la personne avait voulu dire.

Merde.

Et bizarrement, ça ressemblait bien au genre de blague qu'un certain crétin aurait pu faire. Furieux, Sasuke s'approcha de Sakura et lui demanda ou Naruto se trouvait.

"Bah, il est en tournée à Londres aujourd'hui tu te souviens pas ?"

Si, il se souvenait. Et c'était bien chiant, parce que ça voulait dire que sa seule piste venait d'être supprimée.

"Sinon," reprit la jeune fille, "tu as découvert quelle musique c'était ?" Dit elle en montrant la partition que le garçon serrait si fort dans sa main qu'elle menaçait de se déchirer.

"Non, et je m'en fous." Répliqua-t-il sèchement, non sans un beau far rouge vif.

Il entreprit ensuite de déchirer le papier et de le lancer violemment dans la corbeille.

"Quel bourreau des cœurs, ce Sasu-chan !"

"J'suis pas le seul, faut croire." Murmura-t-il si bas que Sakura ne comprit absolument rien.

Tant mieux.

Le reste de la journée se déroula de manière normale, mais personne n'était au courant des débat acharnés qui prenait place dans la tête de Sasuke. Et le pire, c'est que le crétin lui avait manqué pendant toute la journée. Il espérait toujours le voir arriver en trombe dans la classe, mais, bien entendu, cela n'arriva pas. À moins qu'il ne revienne en fusée et qu'il soit complètement immunisé du décalage horaire…

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin du dernier cours retentit, Sasuke réalisa qu'il avait tant pensé au blond absent qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce que les professeurs avait pu dire.

Mais il avait quand même appris trois chose.

Premièrement, quelqu'un semblait décidé à l'aider à mettre au clair ses sentiments.

Deuxièmement, il était amoureux d'un garçon.

Et troisièmement, c'était la pire chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé.

Si tu veux que le prochain chapitre arrive vite, **COMMENTE !**


	4. Chapter 3 Bouton de Rose

Bonjour bonjour !

Alors, je dois dire que j'ai pas mal trimé pour celui-ci, parce que j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration… Mais je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter ! :D

Sinon, j'ai reçu des plaintes par rapport à la longueur de mes chapitres, toujours toujours trop court -_-' Et on ne peut que vous comprendre, c'est vrai que c'était quand même super court.

Donc, là, non on a pas 25 000 caractères, mais c'est déjà deux fois plus que la longueur habituelle.

J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire ! A plus ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Bouton de Rose<strong>

Amoureux.

Le brun s'effondra sur son lit, hagard.

Amoureux.

Il serra l'oreiller, se mettant en position fœtale.

Amoureux.

Des larmes commencèrent à lui couler le long des joues.

"C'est horrible. Atroce."

Sasuke n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il n'en avait jamais eu grand-chose à faire, ayant décrété dès ses douze ans que l'amour était une chose stupide, niaise. Mais maintenant, il se rendait aussi compte d'autre chose. Ce n'était pas juste un sentiment un sentiment idiot, c'était aussi douloureux, incompréhensible, et puissant. La pire chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé depuis la mort de ses parents.

"Je le déteste."

Il savait bien que c'était faux. Mais rejeter la faute sur un autre était toujours plus agréable que de s'en vouloir.

Le brun se sentait horriblement mal. Il avait l'esprit brumeux, et l'impression que deux marteaux piqueurs lui assassinaient les tempes tant sa tête le faisait souffrir.

"Manquerait plus que j'ai la grippe" pensa-t-il.

Sa main plaquée contre son front confirma sa malchance.

"Génial. Super, super génial."

Alors que ses larmes venaient à peine de cesser, il éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Puis, extenué, les yeux bouffi, Sasuke s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il fut heureux que son salopard de cerveau l'ait épargné de rêve bizarre, cette nuit-là. Il tenta de se lever, sans succès. Il avait bel et bien de la fièvre.

À ce moment-là, Lin, sa tante, rentra dans la chambre.

"Notre bel au bois dormant s'éveille enfin !"

Sasuke, une remarque acerbe au bord des lèvres, prit sur lui et se contenta de demander:

"Quelle heure est-il ?

-Environ midi."

A ces mots, Sasuke se releva brusquement, mais fut pris d'un vertige et retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai appelé ton lycée.

-Je ne suis pas malade !

-Bien sûr, et tes 39 de fièvre ne sont qu'une illusion, n'est-ce pas ?"

Merde, pensa Sasuke. Il y avait des jours où il aurait préféré que Lin se soit lancé dans la mode dès le départ, sans décrocher son diplôme d'infirmière avant.

"Tu reste au lit, point. Je vais te préparer de la soupe de miso."

Vaincu, l'adolescent soupira. Il prit son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Neuf messages, constata-t-il avec une grimace. Évidemment, c'était Sakura qui était l'auteur de la plupart :

_"T'es où ?"_

_"Bouge le cours va commencer !"_

_"T'es à un shooting ?"_

_"Réponds, crétin !"_

_"Tu t'es fait violer par Ibiki ?"_

_"Si des espions russes t'ont enlevé surtout ne fais pas le con et dit tout ce que tu sais !"_

_"SASUUUUUU-CHAN."_

_"Mais merde t'es où ? "_

Exaspéré, Sasuke envoya simplement :

_"J'ai attrapé froid, arrête de t'en faire."_

Le neuvième message avait été envoyé par un numéro inconnu.

_"Le cours d'SVT c'est carrément glauque sans toi '. Orochimaru-sensei me lance des putain de regard de tueur, je préférais quand il te faisait les yeux doux… XD _

_ps : C'est Naruto, Hinata m'a passé ton numéro :)"_

Sasuke fut si surpris et heureux, qu'il manquât de lâcher le portable tant il se redressa vite.

Les yeux pleins d'étoile et les joues (on l'aura deviné) en feu, Sasuke enregistra le numéro dans ses contacts. Il avait toujours apprécié Hinata (parce qu'elle ne piaillait pas dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, principalement) mais elle venait de devenir la fille la plus géniale du monde.

Il réfléchit à sa réponse pendant dix bonnes minutes, avant de simplement envoyer:

_"Heureux de savoir que tu préfères me livrer à un pédophile plutôt que de recevoir des regards noirs."_

Ok. C'était carrément nul. Sasuke se gifla.

Lin, qui venait d'arriver avec la soupe, fit les yeux ronds.

"Sasuke, tout va bien ?"

Et puis merde, hein, pensa-t-il. C'est de leur fautes, il faut toujours qu'il arrivent au mauvais moments.

N'ayant pas de réponses, Lin se contenta se mettre le plateau sur les jambes allongées de Sasuke. Alors qu'il commençait à manger, son portable vibra, affichant la réponse de l'épuisante Sakura.

_"Quoi ? T'as de la fièvre ? Tu reste au lit, hein ? T'as quelqu'un pour te soigner ?"_

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer.

Quelques secondes après, il reçut la réponse de Naruto.

_"Hahahaha, mais nooooon ! ^^_

_Sinon, Sakura m'a dit que tu étais malade ! ça va :( ? "_

Sasuke eut l'impression que des ailes lui avait poussé sur le dos tant il était heureux. Il jubilait, d'abord parce que Naruto était bel et bien en train de lui parler en dépit du fait qu'il était en cours de SVT, et ensuite parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ! S'il n'avait pas été un Uchiwa, il se serait mis à hurler de joie.

_"Oui, juste un rhume."_ Répondit-il.

Moins d'une minute après l'envoi, la réponse arriva :

_"Si tu veux je t'apporterais les cours, ce soir ^^"_

Incrédule, Sasuke dû lire le message une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'y croire.

_"Mais tu sais même pas ou j'habite…"_

_"Bah, tu vas me le dire ! XD"_

_"Euh… Tu vois l'avenue Kage Bushin ?"_

_"Ouaip :)"_

_"Ben, la grande maison bleue, c'est celle de mon oncle."_

_"Sérieux ? On habite super près alors ! J'ai emménagé dans un apart' rue Hiyota."_

C'était effectivement à un pâté de maison. Sasuke avait du mal à croire à sa veine.

_"Mais t'as sûrement des choses à faire, ce soir…"_ tapa Sasuke, conscient que Naruto faisait sûrement ça par politesse et non par envie.

_"Non, t'inquiète. C'est mon jour de congé ^^"_

_"Bah justement ! Tu dois vouloir voir tes amis !"_

_"Ben, t'es mon meilleur ami en ville donc je veux te voir oui "_

En lisant cela, Sasuke fut à la fois profondément heureux et très frustré. Ami. Ça commençait de la même manière qu'amoureux, mais c'était tellement différent.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec ce genre de discussion.

Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre d'un pouls rapide et indomptable, et cette sensation étrange et nouvelle qu'il éprouvait dans le bas-ventre, comme si on le caressait de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas désagréable… Mais c'était troublant.

La fièvre aidant, Sasuke se rendormit lourdement dès qu'il eut fini sa soupe – qui était, soi dit en passant, profondément dégueulasse : on n'est pas génie de la mode et de la cuisine à fois, faut croire. Il rêva de Naruto, mais fort heureusement, pas aussi précisément que la nuit dernière. Ou du moins, il ne s'en rappelait pas aussi bien. En se réveillant, vers quatre heure de l'après-midi, il ne se rappelait que d'une vision floue d'un pré, où il était allongé tous deux, et d'un coup il se mettait à pleuvoir. Étrangement, ce rêve atypique lui était familier.

Sasuke, qui allait un peu mieux, se leva et pris un livre. Il alla sur un transat de sa terrasse et lu ce qui se présentait comme une histoire policière. Puis, il reçut un message de Naruto lui indiquant qu'il arriverait dans environ dix minutes. Paniqué, Sasuke réalisa qu'il était encore en pyjamas et détala vers son armoire. Il pris le premier tee-shirt qui lui passa sous la main et enfila un jean en vitesse. Il courut ensuite vers la salle de bain et entreprit de coiffer sa chevelure –mais il du renoncer à dompter ses mèches rebelles. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, inspira profondément, et ouvrit la porte.

Naruto se tenait là, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il avait opté pour un tee-shirt noir décoré d'une spirale sur la poitrine. Bien coupé, il soulignait la taille musclée du blond et laissait deviner des abdominaux robustes. Pour le reste, il revêtait un simple jean noir délavé au niveau des genoux et des chaussures orange. Face à lui, imposant et fort, Sasuke se sentait frêle, fragile, comme s'il eut été de cristal.

"Hey ! Ça va mieux ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui… euh, je crois que je n'ai plus de fièvre."

Pour vérifier, Naruto plaqua le dos de sa main contre le front de Sasuke, ce qui eut pour effet de le déstabiliser et de le (vous allez être surpris) faire rougir comme une tomate bien mûr.

"Non, c'est vrai, t'es tout frais ! Dois-je en déduire que la couleur de tes joues est du à mon charme irrésistible ?"

Pour toute réponse, le blond reçut un coup de coude dans le diaphragme.

"Ouch ! Pas besoin d'être aussi violent Sasu-chan, je rigolais !" répondit-il en riant.

Tentant de ne pas se focaliser sur le rire parfait de son ami, Sasuke répliqua d'un ton qui se voulait acide :

"Ne m'appelle plus jamais Sasu-chan."

En tout cas, pour l'acidité, c'était raté ; on aurait cru entendre un gamin de cinq ans en train de bouder. Pour toute réponse, Naruto se contenta de rire de plus belle.

"Bon tu rentres ou tu compte écrire une thèse sur le pas de ma porte ?

-Je rentre, je rentre."

Les deux adolescent se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'un Sasuke on ne peut plus stressé. En entrant dans la pièce, le blond siffla avant de préciser que sa chambre à lui ne serait jamais resté plus de cinq minutes dans un état aussi propre. Pour toute réponse, le brun émit un petit reniflement supérieur.

"Dis tu Hn les gens souvent où c'est juste moi ?

-Pardon ?

-Ben oui t'arrêtes pas de me Hn-er."

Sasuke éclata de rire comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être depuis le jour ou Lin avait forcé Ubito à revêtir une robe de dentelle. C'étais sûrement du au fait que ses nerfs avait été pas mal torturés ces derniers temps mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça faisait un bien fou de se laisser aller.

"Oui je… hn souvent… les gens !" finit-il par articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

Naruto, qui ne comprenait pas tout à fait la crise de fou rire de son ami, décida simplement de prendre cela comme une nouvelle preuve de son humour fantastique.

Pendant environ trois heures, Naruto entreprit d'expliquer les leçons de la journée à Sasuke. Ce n'était pas à cause de ses problèmes de compréhension que cela dura si longtemps, à vrai dire, le brun n'aurait même pas eu besoin qu'on lui explique car il comprenait tout du premier coup. C'était la manière d'expliquer de Naruto qui fit duré l'affaire ; il partait toujours dans des exemples loufoques, ou alors il lisait la leçon en imitant le prof (ce fut particulièrement drôle lors de la leçon d'SVT), ce qui les faisait partir dans de grands éclats de rire toutes les cinq minutes.

Lin, qui les espionnait discrètement, était aux anges. Sasuke, qui souriait, criait, boudait, riait, rougissait ? Si on le lui avait dit, elle aurait éclaté de rire au nez de son interlocuteur.

Ce fut donc dans l'intention d'en profiter au maximum que, vers sept heures du soir, elle demanda, cachant mal son excitation:

"Tu dors ici, Naruto ?"

Le blond, déjà surpris qu'elle connaisse son nom –Lin était en fait une grande fan du chanteur- répondit poliment :

"Oh mais je veux pas vous déranger…

-Tu plaisantes ? On serait ravis."

Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke avec un regard inquisiteur. Celui-ci se contenta de dire un "Hn" d'approbation.

"C'est d'accord, alors ! Je vais appeler ma tante, attendez-moi."

Sasuke fut surpris de comprendre que Naruto vivait aussi avec sa tante.

"Oui, Kagura* ? … Ouais, en fait je voulais te demander si je pouvais dormir chez un pote ce soir. … Oui, lui. … Ok. … Merci !"

Il raccrocha et dit :

"C'est bon, elle est d'accord !"

Le dîner se déroula, pour ainsi dire, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lin fut la plus bavarde, assaillant Naruto de question sur ce qu'on entendait dire dans les magazines people, les chansons qu'il écrivait pour son prochain album, ses marques de mode fétiche, etc.

Sasulke fut bien silencieux mais le petit sourire en coin qui lui collait aux lèvres dès que le blond ouvrait la bouche n'échappa ni à son oncle, ni à sa tante.

Le lit de Sasuke étant vraiment très grand et n'ayant pas de futon à disposition, il fut décidé –par Lin, étrange – que Naruto et lui dormirait ensemble.

Une fois allongé, le blond et le brun se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Il avait sur le bord des lèvres la même question, brûlante.

Ce fut Naruto qui se décida enfin à parler :

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis chez ton oncle et ta tante ?

-Toi d'abord." Rétorqua-t-il.

* * *

><p>*Kagura, en gros, c'est "Naruko" (Naruto version fille) en rousse. Je trouvais juste ça carrément bizarre que leur nom soit si proche. Donc, en gros, imaginez Naruto en fille avec des cheveux rouge vif et voilà Kagura ! :D<p>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review ? :3**


	5. Chapter 4 Thlaspi

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! **

**Chapitre 4: Thlaspi**

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis chez ton oncle et ta tante ?

-Toi d'abord." Rétorqua-t-il.

Naruto se retourna pour s'allonger sur le dos. Il fixait le plafond intensément, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer. Pour finir, il décida simplement d'aller droit au but.

"Ma mère est morte d'un accident de voiture quand j'avais 5 ans."

Un silence pensif signa sa remarque, Sasuke ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait répondre.

"Mon père a survécu, mais c'était exactement comme si j'avais été un orphelin car il ne fut plus jamais le même après ça. Il était un karatéka de haut niveau," ajouta-t-il, "mais le crash l'a rendu paraplégique, alors il ne pouvait même plus tirer de soulagement dans sa passion.

J'aurais aimé lui suffire. Mais je crois que je ressemblais trop à ma mère, car les rares fois où l'on avait l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble, il finissait par éclater en pleurs. Alors, quand j'ai grandi, j'ai arrêté de lui parler, me tournant uniquement vers ma tante qui vivait chez ma grand-mère, dans l'appartement d'en face.

Un mois après les dix-huit ans de Kagura, il y a trois ans, il s'est suicidé en précisant dans son testament qu'il lui confiait ma garde et qu'il n'accepterait pas qu'un autre s'occupe de moi, ou que j'aille en orphelinat."

Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke et ajouta dans un petit sourire triste :

"C'est peut-être la seule chose de bien qu'il ai fait pour moi depuis l'accident !"

Les deux se regardèrent en silence. Le blond avait presque peur de la réaction de l'autre, alors que le brun avait du mal à croire qu'un tel passé se cachait sous un si joli sourire. Ils n'étaient pas si différents après tout.

Il y eut un long silence. Les deux adolescent se regardait, et pour la première fois, Sasuke cru voir une larme perler dans le regard bleu. Il se sentait coupable de lui avoir demandé, mais il appréhendait aussi la suite. Parce qu'il allait devoir parler. Et il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne.

"T'es la première personne à qui je raconte ça," dit le blond.

Sasuke fut quelque peu rassuré par cet aveu. Au moins, ils étaient deux. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se lança :

"Moi… " entama Sasuke, se concentrant pour ne pas laisser sa voix trembler, "mes parents sont morts dans un incendie quand j'avais six ans."

Il aurait pu se contenter de cela. C'était vrai, après tout.

Mais après la confession de Naruto, il se sentait coupable de ne pas tout lui dire. Il inspira un grand coup, et lâcha dans un murmure :

"C'est mon frère qui l'avait déclanché."

Naruto écarquilla les yeux dans le noir, horrifié. Pour Sasuke, ce fut trop. Cette vérité, il la connaissait depuis dix ans, mais le dire à voix haute avait réveillé la douleur qu'il avait préféré cacher sous son visage impassible pendant trop longtemps. Il fondit en larmes.

"Je… Je… je sais pas pourquoi… pourquoi il…" dit-il d'une voix saccadée de sanglots.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Naruto le pris dans ses bras, et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

"Tout va bien…" murmura-t-il après un long silence. Mais malgré la sincérité qui coulait de sa voix, Sasuke ne pouvait pas y croire.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, Sasuke pleurant toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues, tout ce chagrin, cet immense et insubmersible chagrin qu'il n'avait jamais montré. Au fond, même si Sasuke pensait avoir fini son deuil depuis longtemps, il venait à peine de commencer.

Et il remercia le ciel que ce début prenne place dans l'endroit le plus rassurant de monde.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque l'alarme sonna, il était toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et il semblait même que leur étreinte se soit faite plus étroite encore pendant leur sommeil. Lorsqu'ils le réalisèrent, les garçons eurent la même réaction : Ils sautèrent de part et d'autre du lit, les joues d'une jolie teinte écrevisse.

"Bonjour…" bredouilla le blond en se grattant la nuque avec un rire gêné.

Sasuke, lui, ne pu même pas répondre.

Le déjeuner débuta dans un silence embarrassé. Mais c'était sans compter le blond, qui lui, détestait le silence. Il commença alors à parler de musique. A la grande déception de Sasuke, il n'avait jamais entendu parler des Ratt, et n'était donc pas la personne qui avait laissé la partition et la fleur dans le casier du brun.

Bon, c'est vrai, ça n'avait jamais été très plausible puisque Naruto était bel et bien à Londres ce jour-là, mais pour dire la vérité, Sasuke avait espéré que ce soit lui.

Au fur et à mesure que la discussion s'animait, la gène disparaissait et les adolescents retrouvaient leur complicité de la veille.

Ils s'en allèrent ensuite à l'école, Naruto blaguant sur la limousine et sur son chauffeur. Une fois arrivés, Sakura sauta sur Sasuke, qui garda un air totalement stoïque pendant que la chanteuse l'asphyxiait lentement.

"Tu veux que je te fasse des photocopies des cours d'hier ?" demanda-t-elle après vingt secondes d'intense câlin.

"Oh, non, c'est bon. Naruto s'en est chargé" répondit-il.

Le regard de Sakura fut alors la représentation même du sous-entendu.

"Oooooooooh… Tu as du être heureux de voir tes… cours avant l'heure, alors."

Sasuke devint écarlate en comprenant le sens implicite de cette remarque.

"Arrête !

-Ben quoi ?

-Tu sais bien…

-Bah non, quoi ?

-Rhaaa, laisse tomber ok ?

-Oh, ça vaa, je rigole !"

Mais elle s'approcha quand même de son oreille, sournoise, et chuchota :

"Quand même, c'est vrai qu'il est canon…"

Sasuke fit preuve de plus de volonté que tous les moines bouddhistes du Tibet réunis pour se retenir de la gifler.

Jour après jour, Sasuke recevait sa fleur et sa partition quotidiennes. Il avait plus ou moins définitivement écarté l'hypothèse de l'admirateur secret, car les messages transmis par ces cadeaux journaliers étaient toujours des conseils ou des encouragements dans sa relation avec Naruto. S'il n'était pas plus avancé par rapport à l'identité de la personne (que Sakura et lui avait nommé Jack, faute de mieux) il s'était finalement décidé à suivre ses conseils à la lettre.

Avec l'aide précieuse de sa meilleure amie, il déchiffrait les codes floraux et musicaux, et si au début il avait été récitent, il était désormais certain que Jack était une personne de confiance.

Par exemple, lorsque Jack lui avait implicitement conseillé de sourire plus souvent, son nouvel ami s'en était retrouvé troublé et Sasuke savourait sa vengeance en le voyant rougir dès que leur regards se croisaient.

Ou, lorsque le conseil avait été de dire ce qu'il pensait plutôt que de se taire, cela avait eu pour effet de les rapprocher encore plus, Naruto adorant l'ironie cynique qui signait ses remarques.

Sasuke était donc très reconnaissant envers Jack, car pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était véritablement heureux. Pas seulement à cause de son amour pour le blond, mais aussi parce que ce qu'il partageait était incroyable pour deux personnes qui venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Ils se disputaient souvent, mais dans chacune de leurs piques on sentait l'humour pointer, et Sasuke s'était mis à rire très souvent.

Et Dieu seul sait à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

**Bon, OUI, c'est court. J'en suis désolée, mais j'ai pas trop trop d'inspirations. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! J'ai hésité à rajouter quelque chose, mais je pense que la coupure n'aurait pas pu se faire après. Ça aurait fait bizarre.**

**Je suis en vacances, donc si j'arrive à bien m'organiser dans mon travail –peu de chance mais on sait jamais– peut être que je peux poster un chapitre dans la semaine. Sinon, il faudra attendre la rentrée, car je pars la deuxième semaine. **

**Mais postez des reviews, ça me motive ! Par ailleurs, si vous avez des idées, des suggestions, des critiques, faites vous plaisir ! Je les écouterai et ça m'inspirera peut-être pour la suite :3**

**Sinon, je pense que le dénouement est proche… -tatatataaaaa…- Je vais encore poster deux chapitre et puis ce sera la fin –sauf si je fais un épilogue. **

**Par ailleurs, le thlaspi est une jolie fleure blanche et sa signification florale est "je te consolerai." Voilà voilà. **

**Merci d'avoir lu ma fic ! Et encore désolée si c'est court ! **


End file.
